


here we go again

by pixxa_rolls



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mutual Pining, New guy - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixxa_rolls/pseuds/pixxa_rolls
Summary: 05:32 pm - 05/04/2020     •••Dr.Koh : 'wow, what a loser. just look at the way she's staring at the camera, creepy. #obsessed #depressed'[like Dr.Koh 's post][reply to Dr.Koh]05:54 pm - 05/04/2020     •••blazingblake.x : 'she looked so pathetic! totes going VIRAL! #epicprank #loser #nobodylikesyou#killyourself'[like blazingblake.x 's post][reply to blazingblake.x]--It always happened so I guess I was just used to it. People laughing at me in the hallway, me hiding in the bathroom stalls during lunch, having to wait until everyone has left school before you leave yourself.The bullying would only get worse every year, the originals finishing each term off with the finale. Last year it was cutting off my front strands during science, so maybe they should step up their game.--In which MC is bullied and all the characters have their own story. I'm terrible at summary's, don't sue me.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. posts

**Author's Note:**

> h, I haven't written on here before so I'm still getting used to the format. So sorry if none of this makes sense or if I've put something it in the wrong place or if the tags are done all wrong. Ao3 is wayyyyy different than Wattpad. 
> 
> Uh, I hope you like it? I did try. Anyway, Bullied! MC x New student! Bobby- let's go! This wasn't originally supposed to be a bully story but like, I'm better a writing doom and gloom than sunshine and rainbows, otherwise, everything gets super cringe and I can't bear that. 
> 
> So yeah, my first book (post? I have no idea, I'm new here), let's pray this is ok! The first chapter is going to be a tad confusing as it's supposed to be a social media concept and I like to go in with details with this, as you obviously saw. 
> 
> anyway, I love constructive criticism. anything to stop the second-hand embarrassment. :')
> 
> p.s please help me figure out this layout

05:32 pm — 05/04/2020 •••  
Dr.Koh : 'wow, what a loser. just look at the way she's staring at the camera, creepy. #obsessed #depressed'  
[like Dr.Koh 's post]  
[reply to Dr.Koh]

Replies:

blazingblake.x : 'it was so worth it'

hopefully- : 'she was drenched! good idea RahimtheDream.'  
Reply to hopefully- from RahimtheDream : 'all in a days work'

———

010:48 am — 06/04/2020 •••  
thejakubzabinski : 'just put a stink bomb in Perry the Platypiss's locker, hope she'll open it before next period.'  
[like thejakubzabinski 's post]  
[reply to thejakubzabinski]

Replies:

Dr.Koh : 'she's already got all her shit for next class you dickhead.'  
Reply to Dr.Koh from thejakubzabinski : 'woah mate, calm. she'll get what's coming next time she opens her locker'  
Reply to Dr.Koh from RahimtheDream : 'dude, how do you known that she's got her stuff already?'

———

010:58 am — 06/04/2020 •••  
soymarisol : 'well done boys, thejakubzabinski, I saw Hairy Peary's reaction to the stink bomb. Ha-lair-i-ous! 10 out of 10, very entertaining. #LOL #servesherright'  
[like soymarisol 's post]  
[reply to soymarisol]

Replies :

thejakubzabinski : 'cheers babe, I try my best ;)'  
Reply to thejakubzabinski from soymarisol : 'your welcome <3'  
Reply to thejakubzabinski and soymarisol from hopefully- : 'ew, you guys are disgusting'

———

05:54 pm — 05/04/2020 •••  
blazingblake.x : 'she looked so pathetic! totes going VIRAL! #epicprank #loser #nobodylikesyou

#killyourself'

[like blazingblake.x 's post]  
[reply to blazingblake.x]

Replies :

Dr.Koh : 'I'd pay to see that'


	2. closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting so confused by the layout, why are there two notes? How do I get rid of the other one? I don't need two -_- witness me getting even more confused than the first chapter lmao
> 
> p.s figured it out lmao

“Girl, you do, fully, understand that there is no way that we are even going to achieve getting out of here, right?” Chelsea groaned, hitting her head back onto the unused lockers. We were locked in the janitor’s closet, the one on the second floor of the school. With the door locked shut and the window leading to a sheer drop of death, there was a certain chance that there was no way of getting out. However, after being bullied for the most part of my life, I loved the idea that I can somehow escape. Like Houdini.

“Chelsea, what did I say about being optimistic?” 

“Give it a rest?”

“No, I said that about being pessimistic.”   
  


“You sure? Those two words are very easy to get mixed up.” I sighed and then pulled out the pin from my bun. Despite not really needing it, I guessed that they would come in handy during a situation like this. I pulled it apart, using my limp muscles, and inserted it into the lock. 

I hadn’t done this much before, so I couldn’t exactly say that I was the boss of opening locked janitor doors, but I had watched enough youtube tutorials to know that if I jumbled the end about enough the door’s lock might have come undone. Besides that, I had no idea what I’m doing. 

You may be wondering, how did you get yourself into a situation like this? Well, I can definitely tell you that it wasn’t intentional. On our part. We were walking to our lockers from last period where we got ambushed, by none other than Lucas Koh and Jakub Zabinski. Can’t say that they are my biggest fans, and I definitely can’t say that I’m theirs. 

They hate me. I don’t know why, despite how many times I’ve actually bothered to ask Lucas; however, my questions were always answered with “shut the fuck up *insert overused slur here*” or a truly beautiful arrangement of punches to the face. Me, being the personal punching bag that I am, would just slump there and take it. I was used to it. It had become a sort of ‘way of life’. Wake up, get ready, go to school, do work, perhaps shouted at, called names, ridiculed, pranked and then if I’m lucky I can get away with a few scrapes and bruises. A black eye here, a paper cut there, all in a days work.

But then there are the days where it gets super long and the boys, and anyone who decides to join and come along, decide to take out their anger on me. Despite it being tough, I guess I’m glad they leave Chelsea alone. Yeah sure, a couple of soul-crushing words here and perhaps a prank or two, but they never laid a finger on her. 

So yeah, I guess I don’t think of it as bullying anymore, but protecting my friend. 

But being  _ my  _ friend is what has to lead us here- stuck in a dusty janitors closet, that smelt sickeningly of detergent and bleach. 

“Oh come on, give  _ up  _ Perry.” Chelsea looked exasperated and tired. “We’ll just wait until the cleaner gets here. It probably won’t be long now considering its…” She looked won at her watch, hope seeping from her eyes. “3:56.” Her hand dropped to her side. “Yep, we’re screwed.”

I rolled my eyes at her incredulous attitude, for a moment stopping my fiddling and glaring back at her. “Chelse, stop. I’m trying to get us out of here. The best you could do is help.” 

“Hah,” her laugh was mirthless as she glanced at the small window near the ceiling. “The best thing I could do is jump and hope that someone’s there to watch me fall. Saves me from writing a suicide note, at least.”

I scowled at her and turned back to work. Screw her and her shitty humour, at least I’m-

Suddenly the door clicked, I jumped with fright. Had I opened it? Was it open? Was I becoming an escape artist after all? 

None of my questions was answered as the door swung open and it showed a tall blond with dyed ends staring down at us. She wore a patent leather jacket what was weighed down by many clasps and buckles and a mini skirt that was way above the school’s skirt policy, and if you looked closely at her legs you could tell that they were covered with tattoos. Her school shirt was tied roughly by where the buttons ended and her tie was loosely done. A rolled blunt rested between her fingers and her eyebrows were furrowed above her. She stared down at us, most likely wondering why we were sitting on the floor of the janitors closet. 

“I thought I heard whining,” Lottie mumbled. She held out a pedicured hand. I sighed, grabbing it and pulling myself up. 

Chelsea scrambled up behind me, whimpering a tad. She was a little afraid of Lottie, as on her first day she accidentally banged her locker door onto Lottie’s head. Of course, Lott’s went off on her, and I stepped in to stop it (that’s how I and Chelse became friends) and they’re fine now. Although, it scared Chelsea to the point where she didn’t want to annoy Lottie again. 

The blond pushed past me, heading straight to the window and opened it. We stood there, Chelsea huddling as close as she could behind me, staring at her as she lit the rolly and took a long drag. Then she stared at us. “Haven’t these little pranks gone on long enough?” She asked. 

I let her take another puff before responding. “I, uh, guess so.”

“Do you want me to step in?”

I almost screamed. “N-no!” She frowned again. “Uh, I mean, no, it’s fine.” I gestured to Chelsea. “We’re fine.” I could feel her nod frantically. 

I could tell that Lottie was thinking. Her concentrated look was too much for me so I had to try and divide my focus on the open window and her eyes. It was hard fooling Lottie into thinking everything was ok when it wasn’t. It was hard pretending as if her friends were both our friends. After a couple of moments, she just sighed, exhaling smoke and nodded. “Alright then.” Her accent was thick as she agreed with me. 

“Ok, cool.”

I then turned around quickly, ushering Chelsea out the door. I was about to close it when Lottie cleared her throat for attention. 

She stared at me, deeply. Her eyes didn’t come off mine as we stared at each other. The once tension empty room was thick. Her hand flexed as she fiddled with the joint in between her fingers, raising it to her face and then stopping before it reached her lips. On her hand was a freshly tattooed crescent moon. It looked almost as if it had been drawn on a blank piece of paper from how pale Lottie’s skin was. 

“You would tell me if something was up though… wouldn’t you Pear Bear?”

I smiled softly at the nickname, the one I had once loved so much. “Of course I would, Lott’s.”

Her eyes flickered with uncertainty as she scanned my face once again. She was good at noticing a change in emotions, but even if she had seen something she let it go. “Alright, just know. If you want me to beat some intelligence into their heads, don’t be afraid to say anything.” 

And before I could sake anything back she dismissed the rest of the conversation by looking away and exhaling a large puff of smoke. 


	3. unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you were ready for me to say I'm confused, well not today. I fully know whats going on now!  
> Famous last words.  
> So this chapter is a little OOC (out of character) but I just wanted you to see where Bobby has come from and what's going on with him in his life and his feelings. So, sorry if it's cringe snd you aren't keen. I'm never keen so I guess we have something in common now :/

The boy pushed me and I pushed back. He glared at me, his face bright red with fury. If I wasn’t about to have a fight I probably would have remarked about it but as I looked down at him, his stubby hands raising into fists, I realised that I probably wouldn’t have time to jeer at his ugly face. The crowd around us cheered; they circled in on us like a bunch of hawks, ready to pick apart the loser, whether it was mentally or physically. Just as I was distracted by all the shouting, my opponent lunged at me. His fat hand slammed into my cheek. I saw white for a second, the impact pushing me into the people behind me. Like a pinball, I was pushed back out.

I had no time to recuperate, no time to figure out my next move before he punched me again, knocking me onto the lawn. I touched the left side of my face, wondering how such a small guy packed such a bunch. Must have been his weight. 

The crowd has expanded now, nearly everyone at the party looking in and watching at the barely started fight. The idiot in front of me sneered, turning to his friend and pointing to me as if to say  _ ‘get a load of this fucking eejit’ _ . That just fueled my anger even more as the crowd’s cheers got bigger, patting him on the back and giving him the praise that he shouldn’t have. 

Stepping forward I grabbed him by the collar, making him face me. The sneer disappeared from his face and as I looked into his eyes I saw pure fright. It almost made me drop him. Keyword: almost. Instead, I shoved him onto the dirt underneath our feet and punched him for the first time. Landing my first hit made me feel relief. The crowd huddled around. I knew I was being filmed, but I didn’t care. All I cared about at the moment was to make sure that this guy knew who he was dealing with. 

That was until someone grabbed  _ me  _ by the back of my coat. I reached for the guy but I was pulled up. I growled and looked up at the person holding me back. My stepbrother glared at me, dropping me back onto my feet. The crowd was quiet now, intimidated by my step-brothers glare. If I was them I’d be the same but after knowing him to just be a teddy bear for a year and a half you just look past it.

“You, me, car, now.” He said. His tone was deadly serious as he looked at me with his stony grey eyes. We held eye contact for a solid couple of minutes before he raised his hand. The girl beside him flinched, thinking that he was, for some reason, going to hit her but then he just pointed. She got the idea, moving aside. The others followed, parting like the red sea. I huffed, pushing him aside as I passed, despite him being built like a tank and not budging one bit. 

Once we got to the car, the crowd had dispersed and joined the lazy partiers in the house. The music was back on and the flashing lights shining from out of the windows again. I opened the door and climbed in, slamming it shut with as much force as I could. My step-brother joined me afterwards, climbing in silently and starting the engine quickly. 

He pulled out of his space and drove out of the cul de sac. A Britney Spears remix played quietly on the radio, Midnight Bangers with Jeremy Strightfield. The light of streetlamps and cars passing shined in and out of the car as they drove down the road. The dark sky was bear without all the stars; the stars I would use to see whilst camping with his Dad during the late summer of his childhood. To be fair, I had taken those moments for granted, thinking that they would just continue on. Sometimes, if I was lucky, was able to see them at the dead of night- if I concentrated and looked hard enough I could see the sparkling. But the light pollution blocked it most of the time. 

I sniffed, glancing over at Josh. The man was still angry, I could see it with the furrow of his brow and the frown lines stacking on his forehead. He kept his eyes on the road, except for glancing at me once and a while. “What?”

He asked it as if he hadn’t just dragged me away from a party. “I don’t know,” I said. “Guess I thought I was going to be reprimanded a bit more than I am.” I know I sounded pitiful, but I was confused. I mean, you couldn’t blame me. Being taken away from a party, during me squaring up some lad no less, and not being told off was confusing.

Josh sighed as we stopped at the traffic light, his eyebrows separating a wee bit. “I just guessed I’d leave it for mum to do.” 

The light turned green and we went off again but I stiffened. I knew I shouldn’t say it, but I couldn’t help it. It slipped out of my mouth. “Your mum.” 

I quickly glanced at him, his frown lines back and his face hardening.  _ Shit _ .

“Doesn’t matter,” he barked lightly. “Doesn’t matter if she’s your real mum or not. She’s our mum, for better or worse.”

“What?” I hissed. I couldn’t control my anger, it felt like an overboiling pot. “Excuse me but no she isn’t.”

Josh’s frown lines increased tenfold. “Bobby, for fuck’s sake, stop this! She is trying her best for us, for  _ you _ .”

“It’s not my fault she’s trying so hard!” I shouted. “I never asked for a replacement.”

“She’s not doing it because of that!” He shouted back, glaring at me angrily and then back on the road. “She’s doing it because-”

“Oh, she feels sorry now?” I exclaimed. “Is that it? She saw a broken family, with a stay at home dad, troubled son and young daughter and decided to step in?” I laughed hollowly. “It’s like we’re some DIY SOS project or some shit.”

“It’s nothing to do with that and you know it isn’t.” He said, or it sounded more like a growl. “She met our dad and fell in love, not just with dad but with you and Laura!”

“For Christ’s sake Josh, he isn’t your dad!” I screamed, my voice was getting higher with every comment now. “Stop acting as if we’re all blood-related!” 

“Oh yeah,” he said. “That’s rich coming from you, at least I’m trying.”

“ _ Oh yeah? _ ” I mimicked, turning in my seat. “What are you trying  _ so  _ hard to do? Except for the fact that you’re constantly kissing my dad’s ass?”

“Bob-” He tried to start his sentence but I was on a roll. 

“ _ Oh look at me, I’m Josh and I’m so popular! _ ”

“Bob-”

“ _ I play for a rugby team but we’re so  _ shit _ that we lose every game we play. _ ”

“Hey-”

“ _ I also have a  _ stunning _ girlfriend named Abigail and she has- _ ”

“Will you stop being so pissy just because you’re mum’s dead!”

I stopped. Taking in those words felt like a harsh blow to my gut, hurting more than the fights than I had ever been in. Suddenly, I had a knot in the bottom of my stomach and an aching chest.  _ Why the fuck would he say that _ ? The question ran in and out of my head a couple of times, faltering at my lips when I tried to verbalise it. It wasn’t until we turned into our street that Josh said something. He sounded strained, like for once in his life he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to get out of this situation as he did with the rest, because he knew he was stumped and whatever he said next would not rectify the mistake that he just made. 

“Bob’s, I’m so sorry.” His voice trembled a bit. It made me internally scoff. Why was he on the verge of tears, it was so unfair. “I wasn’t paying attention to what I saw saying, it just came out of my mouth.”

I remained silent as we pulled into our driveway. The lights were on inside the house, the living room and the kitchen. You could see the silhouettes moving about, and I could basically hear the shouting that I was going to receive. Josh sighed, moving to pull the key out of the ignition and turned to me. 

“Want to just… Start again?” 

I furrowed my eyebrows. How could someone start over? Especially after a bombshell like that, as if this was just some silly game. I glanced at him. His eyes were filled with concern and it hit me for a second. Telling my Dad that he had said something like that could probably ruin his whole relationship with their family: Kaitlin and Josh. If I had wanted to, I could ruin all of it. Every single bit. 

But then I thought about Laura, who would grow up without a mother figure and having to eat Nutella sandwiches for the breakfast the rest of her life and my dad who would only know how to love me and her. Yeah, that part sounded fine but it was selfish. So selfish, it sort of made me feel repulsed by myself. So all I did was smile curtly and nodded. “Yeah sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again if you see any mistakes please correct me in the comments because I know that my grammar is absolutely terrible. Cheers! :)


End file.
